The One and Only
by Annabeth Maximum Snape
Summary: Erana was just a regular girl. Nothing exiting ever happened to her except the day she and her friends were attacked by a monster. They go to Camp Half-Blood, where a whole new world awaits them.
1. Hi, I'm A Demigod

The One and Only

By: Emaleigh Kitchen

Ch.1

OK. Watch out, 'cause in a minute, this is gonna get crazy.

My name is Erana Kora. I'm 13 years old, starting the eighth grade. And let me tell you, I have had one heck of a summer.

It was the last day of school and me and my friends were psyched. I mean bouncing of the walls psyched. We all walked to school together; me, Jessii Hollins, a pretty girl with short brown hair and awesome blue eyes, Rebbecca O'Connor, a girl with long, wavy, dark blond hair, and Abigail Foster, who also has blond hair, but longer and brighter. What do I look like? OK. I have long, wavy, brown hair and blue/ green eyes. But that's not all of us. Only one of us wasn't going completely crazy, the only boy in the group, Grover Underwood.

"Grover," said Jessii. "What's wrong? Aren't you exited for the last day of school?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I guess." Grover responded.

'Whatever." I said. I pulled a book from my bag.

"Oh, would you please stop reading those?" Asked Grover. I don't know why, but he has something against Percy Jackson.

"No." I answered. I opened the book and read, "_'Grover was having a snack in the living room'_. You know what's weird?" I asked. "This satyr has the same name as you, Grover. Are you related?"

"No! Now put it away."

"Fine, Mr. Crabby. But I don't get it. You know we're Percy Jackson fanatics."

"So?

"So?

"S-"

"Um, guys?" Asked Jessii nervously. "I think you should turn around."

I looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fear, which was odd. Jessii doesn't get scared easily. Rebecca and Abigail looked scared to. I turned around.

Big mistake.

Coming down the hill towards us was a monster. A giant. And no, I don't mean a 6 ft. 5 tall person. I mean a giant. As in 10 ft tall, big muscles, really scary.

"Guys," I asked. "What's going on?"

"Darn," said Grover. "Really? You'd think they'd wait. It's always in the afternoon." he looked at us. "You must have a strong scent."

"What?" I screeched.

Rebbecca grabbed my arm. "Erana, this sounds like a Percy Jackson book to me. How do we fight it?"

"I have my pocket knife." Jessii said.

"I doubt that'll do any good." I said. "I suggest we run."

"Good plan." Grover said.

"Run!" I yelled. Everyone turned and ran. Including the giant. As we ran down the hill, Grover fumbled in his pocket. "Dude! What are you doing?"

"Just wait. It's a good thing he gave me this whistle….Ahah! Here it is!" Grover held up a silver whistle.

"What the heck is that?" Abigail yelled.

"It's a Pegasus whistle."

"A what?"

"You'll see." Grover blew into the whistle. After a moment, five large black shapes swooped down out of the sky.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Pegasi!" Called Grover.

"Pegasi?"

"They'll rescue us!"

"Whatever."

Soon enough, we could see shapes had large black wings sprouting from horses' bodies. The Pegasi landed in front of us, waiting for someone to ride them.

"Okayyyyy." I said.

"Hop on!" Cried Grover. We each climbed on a Pegasus. They took off as soon as we were on.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To camp." Answered Grover.

I got a weird feeling and said, "What camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp WHO?" Screeched Rebbecca.

Grover looked at us. "I know it sounds weird," he said. "But all four of you are half-bloods."

The realization hit me. Whoa. I was half Olympian god.


	2. Camp Half Blood

The One and Only

Hey, I didn't do this last chapter, but I don't own anything but my characters. I wish I did though...

After a very long ride, we touched down in camp, in front of a big house that was getting a new paint job. One of the kids who was painting saw us and waved. He put down his paint brush and came to talk to Grover.

"Hey, are these the new campers you told me about?"

"Yeah," Said Grover. "Guys, meet Peruses Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Son of who now?" I asked in surprise.

Percy grinned. "Still in shock, I see."

"Of course we are in shock!" I said. "Who wouldn't be, after just getting attacked by a giant?"

"Sorry." Percy held up his hands and stepped away. He turned to Grover." Undetermined?" He asked.

"Yeah." Grover answered.

"Okay. Annabeth!" A blond girl came over. Her hair was curly and pulled up in a ponytail. She had tan skin, and wore an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and jean shorts. She looked like your California girl stereotype. Except for her eyes. They were a stormy gray, and very intelligent.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. "Oh, some new campers, I see. Four at once? That's odd."

"Yep. They are all friends." Said Grover.

"Cool. Well, let's try to get you claimed." Said Annabeth, "Do you have any interests, and, oh, I need your names and ages." She pointed to me. "You first."

"Well, we are all thirteen." I said. "My name's Erana Kora. I love to read and swim, but not at the same time!" Annabeth laughed, then turned to Jessii. "You're up."

"My name is Jessii Hollins, and all I can say is, my favorite color is black."

Annabeth nodded, "Like Nico. OK, you."

"I'm Rebecca O'Connor. I love the water."

"Me too," Said Abigail. " I'm Abigail Foster."

"All right. I know who you are. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Rebecca fainted.

"We'll talk at dinner." Percy said.

* * *

At dinner, we all sat at the Hermes table. The mess hall was a Greek building, columns and everything, but with out a roof. The tables were all pretty crowded, except for the big 3 tables, they were pretty empty.

"How do we get claimed?" Asked Jessii.

"You should go scrape some of your food into the fire." Said Connor Stoll, one half of the brother team for the Hermes cabin. "That's what most half-bloods do right before they get claimed."

"OK." I said. We all stood up and walked with our plates to the fire. I bowed my head and whispered, "Dad, Mom, whoever you are, please claim me." As I scraped part of my food into the fire. My friends did the same. After a while, I realized we were being watched. The entire pavilion was staring at us.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked the nearest person, who happened to be Percy.

" You've been claimed." He answered. I looked at my friends. Sure enough, above their heads was a symbol. Abigail and 'Becca both had a green trident. _Looks like Percy's gonna get some siblings. _I thought. Above Jessie's head was a black helmet, the helm of darkness._ Hades' girl. _I thought. I looked above my own head. Hovering there was a white owl.

My mother was Athena.

I looked at the other campers. At the Athena table, Annabeth was smiling. At the Poseidon table, well, Percy's mouth was hung open in surprise. I looked over to where the Hades table was. A boy sat there and he was staring, like everyone else. But…..I think he was staring….at me. Everyone was staring at one of us, then another, but this boy kept his eyes on me. Me! Then I remembered that when we stood up, he was staring. I stared right back.. He was cute, with long-ish black hair, olive-colored skin, and amazing black eyes, so deep, I got lost in them. Soon, he was the only one I could see. Then Chiron interrupted my boy-staring session by saying, " Well, well. It looks like we have 3 powerful half-bloods here. Not forgetting our daughter of Athena, of course."

We moved to our respective tables to finish our dinner. After dinner, I walked out of the pavilion with Annabeth. I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. An icy cold someone. I looked up and saw a boy standing in front of me. The boy. The one who had been staring at me earlier.. And, apparently, my best friend's new brother.

Hehe. I hope you liked it. This is one of my favorite chapters. There will be more funny ones later on, I promise. Hey! This is to Lovelie: I already have this written out, so you can't be in it. BUT I'm writing a sequel and you can be in that. Let me know if that's ok with you. 


	3. I Get a Son of Hades For a Boyfreind

Yays. Another chapter. Have fun!

The One and Only

Ch 3

I Get A Son of Hades For A Boyfriend

"Hi, my name's Nico di Angelo. I, um, saw you earlier."

"Hey, I saw you too. My name is Erana Kora. So, Jessii's your sister, huh?"

"Yep. She almost talked my ear of, but she's all right."  
"Hey!" Jessii's voice. "I heard that! I'll get you later!"  
I giggled. "That's Jessii for you. "

"Yeah."

OK, so this conversation is going nowhere.

"So, um, you want to go to campfire? We've got a sing a long."

"Fine." I answered. Wow, was he cute….

"Come on" Nico said. Nico. I love that name. Nico, Nico, Nico….

"Huh?" I asked. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't heard what he'd said.

"I said, you can sit with me."

"OK." I answered. "That'd be nice." More like that'd be really nice!

We walked toward the fire pit, talking. He told me about his past, how he and his sister, Bianca, had been trapped in the Lotus Casino, how they had met Percy and Annabeth, how Bianca had died saving Percy's life. At the fire pit, we found a spot in the back to sit alone.

"You know what?" Nico asked me, "When you guys were claimed tonight, you stood out to me. I suppose I should have been paying more attention to your friends, maybe even my own sister, but I was looking at you. You seem different then all of Athena's other kids. They're all superfoucused on something, like how Annabeth is on architecture. But you, you seem more, I don't know, fun. Like you can be focused on your studies, but then go home and act like an idiot. Am I right?"  
"Yeah," I said. "I can be lots of fun- or so my friends say. I really don't like to spend too much time on school. And…" I looked at him. "You stood out to me, too. I noticed you looking at me, and well, I just couldn't see anyone else. I think I really, really, like you Nico. Most people probably think you're creepy because your dad's Hades. But not me."

Nico smiled, and then frowned. "You're not leading me on, are you?"

"What?" I asked, "No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, I used to like another girl here, Ally. But someone else liked her too. She chose him over me. I don't want that to happen again."

"Nico," I said, "I won't lie. I really like you, and no one else can change that." Nico put his arm around me and I put me head on his shoulder.

"Camp is full of love tonight." Nico said, "The fire is pink."

We sat like that for a few minutes. But who had to interrupt us? None other than Jessii.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

I glared. "Jessii? Do you know the meaning of the word privacy? Did it ever occur to you that we might want some?"

Jessii baked away. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone. Bye." She skipped of to Zeus- knows-where.

* * *

Afterwords, me and Nico walked back to our cabins together. When we got to the Athena cabin, Annabeth walked in, leaving me and Nico alone outside

"Erana, I think this is more then us just liking each other."

"You mean like love?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think so to."

"OK. Here goes." He took a deep breath. "Erana Kora, Daughter of Athena, I love you."

"I love you too, Nico." I answered. Then, without warning, he leaned in and kissed me.

That kiss was pure bliss. It was like fireworks went off in my head.

We pulled apart and said goodnight. I went into my cabin. Almost instantly Annabeth bombarded me with questions.

"What took you so long? What did you two do? What happened? Tell me!"

"I will, I will." I said, holding my hand up in self defense. "Okay, let's see, Nico told me he loved me, I said I lived him to, we kissed." I smiled. "That all you need to know?"

"Yes! Oh my gods, he loves you? Nico di Angelo loves you? Really?"

"Yes, Annabeth. Can I go to sleep now? I'm really tired."

"OK, OK. You're bunks' over there, under mine."  
"K." I said, yawning. I changed and slipped into sweet sleep…..

* * *

When I woke up, I changed into my favorite outfit: a red t-shirt and jeans. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "Are you sure you don't wear make up?"

"Nothing but lip gloss." I replied, smiling.

"Wow. No wonder Nico likes you."

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"What?"

"You just announced to the entire cabin that Nico likes me!"

"So?"

"Annabeth!" I shouted, stomping out of the cabin. I sat down on a bench just outside. After a moment, I saw a figure coming towards me from the direction of the Hades cabin. I stood and waited.

Nico ran up to me. "Hi." He said, smiling

"Hi." I answered. He held out his arms, and I fell into them. While we were hugging, the conch shell blew, and campers began coming out the cabins, streaming past us. Some walked right past us, but most whispered, pointed at, and stared at us.

We broke apart. "Well, I guess we should get to breakfast." Nico said.

"Yeah." I said, blushing. Holding hands, we walked to the pavilion.

When I sat down, Annabeth looked at me funny. "What?" I asked.

"Why did you make such a big deal this morning about me telling the cabin he liked you, when you both just told the whole camp that you're together?"

"I don't know. I was kinda stupid, right?"

"Yep. And now you two will be the talk of the camp, specially for the Aphrodite cabin."  
"I know. I don't care."  
"OK….."  
"I mean, I don't care what they say."  
"Oh, I get you now."

I looked down at my plate. Mmmmmm….waffles. Yummy.

"So…." I asked my mouth full of waffles. "What's up for today?"

"Well, you, Jessii, Abigail, and Rebecca are spending the entire day together, so don't kill each other. First I'll be teaching you how to read Ancient Greek. Then Percy and Nico will be meeting you at the arena to figure out which weapons are good for you."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, I forgot, we are starting a camp band. We want 7 people, boys and 5 girls. Percy and I are already in it, so we still need 1 guy and 4 girls. Auditions are after lunch if you're interested."

"Of course I'm interested! I love to sing!"

"Good." Said Annabeth, smiling.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Can I help you up?" Percy reached down his hand. I tool it, and stood up. "Don't worry. It's your first time using a sword. You're not supposed to be good."

"I know, I know. Well, practice makes perfect, right?"

Practice was not going well. Percy was trying to teach me, but failing epically. He'd knocked my on the ground at least 3 times now. Oh, and here I go again.

"Ow!" Jezz, I really need to practice.

* * *

I was standing in the pavilion, surrounded by obnoxious Apollo campers. They all had showed up for tryouts. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. Luckily, I'd convinced my friends to come with me, so I'd had some company. But it turns out I didn't need to. For some reason, Nico had come.

"Erana?" Annabeth called. "Your turn."

"Wish me luck." I told my friends.

"O.k. Erana. This is easy. You sing a song of your choice. It could be a real song, or a song you made up. Ready?" I nodded.

"All right. I'll sing a song I made up. It's called 'You.'" I started singing:

"You broke my heart in two, yet I'll never get over you. You hurt me deep inside, still I can't get over you! You killed my spirit, but I'm still alive. You left my hanging' but still I'll fall for you. I believed your lies, I was a fool."

When I finished singing, I heard clapping.

"That was…..awesome!" Cried Annabeth. "I loved it!"

"Me too," Said Percy. "I think you're in. We'll tell you at lunch tomorrow."

"OK. Bye."

When I got out, Jessii pounced on me. "How'd you do? What'd you sing? Tell me!"

"Gods, you sound like Annabeth. I sang 'You.' And they really liked it. Bye." I left and headed to my cabin. I was really tired and needed a nap.

Dang, that's long. Oh, well. Review, please!


	4. I Sing For My Life

The One and Only

I Sing For My Life

You asked for in love, here's your next chapter!

At lunch the next day, the results from the auditions were announced.

"Ok. We picked 5 campers, 4 girls and 1 boy. The girls are…Jessii Hollins, Erana Kora, Abigail Foster, and Rebecca O'Connor. The boy is….." I crossed my fingers. "Nico di Angelo!" I beamed. Yay! Now I would be singing with my best friend, my sister, and my boyfriend. So awesome.

"Rehearsal is each day after lunch. Every Friday, we'll sing at campfire. But right now, we want you to hear something. Yesterday, during audition, one of the girls sang an amazing song. Erana?"

"What?" I asked.

"Will you sing what you sang for us yesterday?"

"Um, I guess." I stood and walked to the front of the room. "Okay, this song is called 'You.'" I closed my eyes and sang. "You broke my heart in two, yet I'll never get over you. You hurt me deep inside, still I can't get over you! You killed my spirit, but I'm still alive. You left my hanging' but still I'll fall for you. I believed your lies, I was a fool." I opened my eyes and saw the entire camp staring at me, mouths wide open. Even my friend, who had heard my ding before. Then everyone started clapping, Nico clapping the loudest.

"Um, thanks." I said. I hurried to my seat and my food.

"Oh. My. Gods. That was amazing." Said one of the girls at my table. "How'd you do it?"

"Uh, I just sang. I've been singing my whole life."

"You made up that song?" Asked another girl, who I recognized as Hana.

"Yep. You like it?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

"Thanks. Now if I can, I'd like to eat in peace."

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

After lunch, Nico caught up with me.

"That was awesome." He said, "I didn't know you could sing like that."

"You've only known me a day."

"Yeah, but I feel like I already know you."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"So, were both in 'Camp Band'?"

"I guess. I'm surprised you came."

"Is it so bad to want to be with you?"

"NO. Not bad at all." He swept me into another kiss. We pulled apart, blushing.

"OK, no more kissing in public." I said, noticing a couple of Aphrodite kids staring at us.

"I probably should've thought of that."

"Its o.k. watched the Aphrodite girls run away, most likely to tell their siblings what had happened. "Um, arena?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'm not fighting you."

"Oh, so you fear my mad skills."

"Mad skills? Oh, yeah, I don't want to be knocked on the ground."

"OK, now you're going down."  
"You're on!"

* * *

*15 min. later*

"Hah! That's the 3rd time I've beaten you!"

"Ow…" Nico got up. "O.k. I give up. Somehow you _did_ get mad fighting skills overnight. How exactly?"

"I don't know."

"Well, fighting like that will come in handy when fighting monsters."

"Yep."  
"O.k.…..You know tomorrow's Friday?"

"Tomorrow's _who_ now?"

"Friday. As in, we sing."

"I know, I know, I just didn't realize it."

"Did you also not realize that we have rehearsal now?"

"We have what?"

"No, you didn't."

* * *

*The next night*

We decided that each person would have their own song, along with a kind of into song. Here's the playlist. (AU: All songs are off my awesome iPod.)

All- Toby Mac-Ignition

Percy- David Cook- I did it for you.

Annabeth- D.C. - Lie.

Rebecca- Doughty- Supernatural.

Abigail- Taylor Swift- Change.

Me- Evanescence- My Immortal.

Nico- Evanescence - Bring Me to Life.

Jessii- Evanescence- Going Under.

I paced nervously backstage. Percy and Annabeth had tried to calm us down, but it wasn't working. "Come on!" Annabeth said, "Does Abigail sound scared to you?"

"No."

"Right. And she just learned that song yesterday. You, on the other hand know you're song."

"True."

"Oh, thanks for letting us use your iPod, by the way. Hey, you're up!"

Annabeth pushed me onstage. I stared at the crowds of people in front of me and walked to the mic.

"Um, this is 'My Immortal.'" The music started and I sang, not really paying attention to what I was singing. Suddenly, it was over. I dashed backstage and waited out the rest of the show. Suddenly, Jessii was walking onstage. I heard her say, "This song is called 'Going Under.'" I listened carefully.

"'Now I will tell you what I've done for you. 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me! Don't want your hand- this time I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily defeated by you, just when I'd thought I'd reached the bottom! I'm dying again. I'm going under! Drawing you. Falling forever! I've got to break through, I'm going under!'"

All of a sudden, the 'concert' was over. Relived, I walked back to my cabin, Nico following me.

"Hey!" He called, "You sang great! But why'd you run offstage like that?"

"Because I didn't want to be out there any longer than I had to."

"Oh. Hey, look. Here comes Becca."

"Hey guys!" She said, "So? Sid I sound good? Did I do it right?"

I laughed. "Yes, Becca, you did fine. It was great!" Becca smiled, and then hurried to catch up to Percy. I shook my head. "Silly girl." I said.

"Yep." Nico agreed. I looked and him and started laughing.


	5. Becca's Bull'sEye

The One and Only

Ch.5

Hey, peoples! OK, just wanted to ask you something, did you like the song? I really did write it myself, and I want to know what you think. 

After breakfast the next day, when we went to combat training, Becca didn't get a sword. Instead, she grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"She can't seem to pick up sword fighting, so we're trying archery." Explained Percy.

"Oh, I see."

Becca stepped up to the target and released the arrow. Amazingly, it landed dead center.

"Whoa!" Percy said, "You're a natural!"

"Thanks." Becca said as she nocked another arrow. She let it fly, and once again, it hit the target.

"So cool." I muttered, "I wish I could do that."

"Oh, no you don't." Said Nico. All attention went to him. "Cause if you could, you wouldn't get this." Out of nowhere he pulled out a celestial bronze sword.

My mouth dropped. "Where…..how…when….what?" I managed to get out.

"Your mom got Hephaestus to make it for you. She gave it to me to give to you. By the way, its name is Daughter of Wisdom."

"Cool," I said, taking the sword. It fit perfectly into my hand.

"Oh, yeah. Like Percy's sword, yours is magic. When you tap the hilt, like this," Nico tapped the hilt, "It turns into a ring." And yes, the sword did change into a beautiful ring, set with a purple stone.

"Wow." I said, "This is …..amazing. Thank you Nico." I hugged him. "Thanks to you to, Mom!" I said to the sky. A low rumble of thunder answered me.

"And this will come in handy tonight." Percy added. "You do know its capture the flag night!"

* * *

Annabeth offered me a sword, but I shook my head no. Annabeth looked at me funny, and I sighed.

"I have a sword." I said, "I got it this morning. Mom had Hephaestus forge it for me, then gave it to Nico, who gave it to me. See? It's magic. If I just tap this stone on my ring…" I tapped it, and my sword sprang into my hands. "It's called Daughter of Wisdom."

"How come I never got anything like that?" Annabeth asked, frowning.

I shrugged. "You have your invisibility hat."

Chiron clopped to the front of the room. "Attention, heroes. The teams are: Blue team, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, and Hecate. Red team, Dionysus, Nemesis, Aphrodite, and Demeter. Are you ready? Go!"

We headed into battle.

It was hard. Nothing like training. But I guess, if I practice, I'll get better. At least I didn't get knocked on my but. Actually, I was doing pretty good. As in, the second someone from the other team came within the reach of my sword, they'd taste it's metal. (Not literally.)

Suddenly Annabeth grabbed my arm. "Go for the flag." She said, nodding toward the red flag. "I'll hold the gourds." I nodded, and she charged into the 'battle'. I followed, sneaking around them. I grabbed the flag and made a run for it.

Guarding our flag were an Ares camper named Dan, Jessii, and Percy. I saw their eyes widen as I ran towards them. I leaped over the creek, and the entire blue team erupted in cheers as the flag changed to show an owl resting on a blue background.

Annabeth ran up to me, beaming. "That. Was. Amazing. You are really good, Erana! You haven't even been here a week, and you stopped everyone in your way! And that running! I didn't know a human could run that fast!"

"Yeah!" Jessii agreed. "When you came out of the forest, you really freaked us out. And like 2 seconds later, you were over the creek. How'd you do it?"

I grinned. "I really don't know. Adrenaline rush?"

"No." Said Percy, "That was no adrenaline rush. You can't run that fast on an adrenaline rush. It took you 2 seconds to get from the woods to the creek. 2 seconds, Erana. That's crazy."

Suddenly, I was everyone's best friend. Everyone was clapping me on the back and saying "Good job." To me. Then Nico came out of nowhere, just popped up beside me.

"Hey." He said, "What'd I miss?"

Review, people! I only have 6 reviews so far! I'll give you free virtual candy...you know you want it... 


End file.
